elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Donatello
|image = Image:Don_tech_support_sucks.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is letting you know that his job SUCKS |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Don, Donnie, Geek, ... |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Mutant Turtle (red-eared slider) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Mexican Spanish, Japanese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7281 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = TMNT 2007 Movie (post-ending) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Mr. Fix-It |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ricky }} is on a boat! That Stuff No One Cares About Something relevent will be here eventually. Abilities/Powers: *Ninjitsu, which he's spent an life-time learning. He specializes in the bo staff but he can also use his brothers' weapons (sai, swords, nunchaku) in a pinch. **in other words, he can kick butt with a giant stick and do it with ninja-like style *Machines cower before him **Don has a genius level intellect, described in one of his bios as "off-the-charts". Most of his genius seems geared toward the sciences and mechanics. *He worked as Tech Support for awhile and didn't go nuts. I just thought that was worth mentioning. Elegante The boat makes no sense and Donatello resents that. Relationships Leonardo: Donatello loves Leo, and that's never going to change. He's the one who keeps things stable and is the other level-headed presence in the sea of chaos that's Raph and Mikey. Leo's the one with whom Don can talk books and philosophy, have discussions about nothing and everything, debate intelligently, and bounce ideas off of. Even if Leo doesn't understand, he lets Don ramble and rave about whatever problem or idea he's currently stuck on. He let's him talk. For someone like Don, that's more important than anything else Leo could ever do. Even two years of absence hasn't erased Don's feelings of loyalty and instinctive respect and adherence to Leo's decisions. Not entirely. As of now, however, Don also has some serious issues with him. There's a lot of guilt, anger, and hurt associated with his big brother, and recent happenings on the boat have brought those feelings to the fore in a very bad way. Michelangelo: Mike is Don's most obnoxious, immature, loud, and distracting brother, and somehow he's become Don's best friend anyway. Don sometimes has a tendency to take Mike's presence for granted, because he's always been there, but at the end of the day, Don honestly doesn't know what he'd do without his little brother. Mike's cheer and endless antics are a constant in Don's life, and as someone who values stability, Mike's become even more important while Don's world has been thrown head over heels and sideways. He may not always follow Mike's tangents concerning his comics or cartoons, but it's sometimes nice to have Mikey in the background rambling away when Don's trying to get on with his work. Even seeing Mikey traumatized and upset by the recent events on the boat has been enough to set Don emotionally on edge. If something were to ever happen to Mike, Don would be shattered. Raphael: Except for a few key areas, Raph is Don's complete opposite in all the ways that count. He loves Raph, but out of all the brothers, Raph is the one he's not as close to. It seems to work for them, however. Raph still talks to Don about things he'd rather not share with Leo or Mikey or Splinter, and Don feels (usually) completely at ease in Raph's presence, and doesn't seem to mind poking the occasional fun at him. Don's opinion of Raph is that of a steady, strong thing, even considering his erratic temperment. Their clashes are to be expected, especially after Don's sarcastic, slightly bitter development during the two years Leo was away, but they tend to cool down quickly. Raph's death rattled Don badly, and this recent event has made it worse, but Don's view of Raph hasn't been changed. He's still Raph. He just needs to be watched a little more closely. April: His mom's mom but not his grandma. Touch her at own peril; may result in nerd rage with a big stick. Splinter: His father and Master. Don respects Splinter like he doesn't anyone else, and he loves him, but he's also not afraid of bossing him around and going head-to-head with him, especially when it concerns his health. Splinter may have always been the ultimate authority in Don's life, but Don's come to decide that, sometimes maybe, he really does know better. Chris: Giant alien insect-like thing who is amazing and awesome and Don loves him. No longer on the boat. And Don was sad. Herz: http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y118/Blu-chan/Ininjabecause.png http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y118/Blu-chan/aboutthatboyfriend.png Ironhide: Ironhide is a giant robot. Ironhide is a giant robot who has recently volunteered to help Don attempt to blow up his communicator, and is friend with and looks out for Mikey. Don ''adores ''him. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles